


Reveal

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Dragon!Alphys, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, i guess?, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Undyne gets to know something rather interesting about Alphys





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Embersparkfire93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersparkfire93/gifts).



> I hope it isn't too late and short? Enjoy reading~
> 
> ALSO: this oneshot got amazing art :3 Check it out on Tumblr! >  
> https://alphynehugginganon.tumblr.com/post/164299440738/dragonalphys-a-little-gift-for-embersf93-and

Alphys knew she would have to tell Undyne one day.

So why not now?

"O-okay, so..." Alphys began to her girlfriend. It was the first time they would sleep together as a couple, and since Undyne would find out eventually, why not now? "There is something I haven't told you, yet..." When she saw Undyne's worried expression, she quickly added, "I-it isn't bad or some-something though...! Don't w-w-worry about th-that..."

"Then what is it?" Undyne asked, curiously.

Alphys swallowed, then pulled her shirt off with a lot of hesitance and blushing, revealing her black with white dots bra, and Undyne's cheeks shaded red, her mouth going a little dry.

"S-see for yourself," Alphys then added as she turned her back to Undyne. She reached back to unhook her bra, then let it drop to the ground, her cheeks shaded a darkly red.

Undyne looked and blinked, still blushing, then her eye widened when what was on Alphys's back spread out.

There, on Alphys's back on her shoulderblades, were two small scale-y wings, the same colour as the rest of Alphys, with an almost translucent although thick leathery material between the wingbones. And other like all of her scales, these ones were way smoother, and they shone brightly in the light like all of her others.

"Holy shit..." Undyne breathed out.

"Th-they aren't big enough to fly with, b-but I kinda like them...?" Alphys added quietly, unsure of what Undyne thought about them

"Wait, so you're a dragon?" Undyne asked, getting to her feet and walking over to Alphys to run her hand over the smooth scales of one of the wings.

"T-technically, yes." 

"How come I've never seen these before?" Undyne asked in wonder, and Alphys smiled shyly.

"I never showed you my bare back before.." she admitted, and Undyne hummed in agreement.

"True, heh. Hey, can you breathe fire too?"

Alphys blinked. "So far as I know it's just the wings."

"So not like the ones in the animes we watch? Those who 'protect the princesses'?"  Undyne then asked, and Alphys blushed.

"I-it's, uh, only the wings... What... What d-do you think of them...?"

"I find them really neat." Undyne retreated her hand from one of the wings' smooth scales as Alphys turned around, covering her chest and most of her stomach with her arms, shyly.

"R-really?" Alphys asked quietly, a bit surprised.

"Yeah! Why did you think I wouldn't?"

"I... I-I don't know...th-they're pretty held secret a-and small and...w-weird...?" Alphys said, more sounding like she asked it, looking down.

"Nah," Undyne said with a grin, "they're awesome."

Alphys blushed a little and smiled up at her girlfriend, before adding, "I-I've, uh, always been embarrassed by them actually..."

Undyne furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"Th-they're too small to fly with...a-and my weight and appearance don't really help either...I'm...not really worth it t-to be called a dr-dragon I guess..." Alphys looked down at her feet, until she suddenly found herself embraced tightly by Undyne, and she blinked in surprise, looking at her, her cheeks shaded red. 

"Alphy," Undyne began, her voice soft. "Whoever put those stupid thoughts in your head, they're wrong. You're the most beautiful dragon--no, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She pulled back to cup Alphys's hot cheeks gently, grinning softly. "And the cutest one."

Alphys blushed even darker at that, tonguetied for a moment, so she just hugged Undyne again tight, her face burying in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Th-thank you..."

"It's okay, nerd," Undyne said, voice soft, and she hugged the smaller monster back, smiling softly.

Now, at least, Undyne knew everything about Alphys - and loved it all, too, to Alphys's surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This was my first time writing about wings and dragons.
> 
> I hope you liked the oneshot!


End file.
